Claremont Academy
by Wishing Star67
Summary: Unknown to the regulars, Ryoma attended an elite academy before coming to Seigaku. Now that the school's invited him back, will he go? Especially since his betrothed is there.
1. Chapter 1

_**A month before Ryoma came to Seigaku...**_

_"Ryoma, I assume that you'll attend Hyotei when you go to Japan? We can't have our school's Grand Prince go to a school without a reputation, can we? Hyotei's the only school in the area where you'll be living that is related to Claremont. Its too bad you can't attend Claremont's middle and high school division." a deep voice spoke._

_Ryoma, looked quite different from his current self: He had on grey blazers with a crest on it. The crest was divided into four sections, one with a lion, another with an eagle, the third with a rose, and the fourth with a C. From underneath the bllazer sleeve was a white frech cuff sticking out. For pants he had grey curduroys on with black shoes. "I hope so, if they accept me. However, to hide our wealth, my parents may be thinking of sending me to a school named...Seishun Gakuen, I think." Ryoma replied. _

_"Accept you!? Why, just these past three years they've been sending letters on top of letters to put you in their school!" the man laughed._

"Oi! Seishounen! This is the last week of school until spring break, am I right?" Nanjiroh called to his son from the dining table where he was reading the "newspaper." Ryoma was tying his tennis shoes. He grabbed his tennis bag and headed out the door with a grunt, indicating yes. Today was Seigaku's meeting day at the Seigaku tennis courts in the morning. "Echizen, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Momoshiro called from his bike, fidgeting and ready to speed off. "Wakatayo! Mou!" Ryoma jogged over and hopped on. The minute he did, Momo sped off, leaving a whirlwind of dust.

"Echizen! Momoshiro! 50 laps around the court, now!"Tezuka barked as Ryoma and Momo came huffing into the court; they were late, as usual. Gurmbling, they started on their laps. Ryuzaki sensei came out of the school just now, arms crossed. She watched the training begin, talking to Inui about some training modules. Just then, a limo stopped in front of the gates. The driver stepped out and opened the door for a girl about Ryoma's age, with dark green hair that reached her waist and was wavy as it reached the end. With deep sea green eyes and pale skin, she looked like a princess. She was wearing a snow white skirt that reached her thighs, a beret of the same color, and white leather boots. For a top she had on a very light blue blouse that had sleeves down to her elbows, and a white blazer. The girl giggled, upon seeing Ryoma's tired state with a bell-like voice. "Daijobu, Ryoma?" she asked, bending down. "Ria...! Why are you here?" Ryoma demanded, getting up. "Eh? Just because." the girl said cheerfully. "Ria, I see you've arrived," Ryuzaki sensei spoke up. Ryoma pulled his hat down, a bit angry that he hadn't been in on Ria's arrival. "Aaaah! Who's this? Ne, are you Ryoma's girlfriend?" Eiji plopped over. Ria just laughed. While the others were joking about who Ria might be, the said girl slipped a letter into Ryoma's hands. "Everyone, get back to practice! Except for you, Echizen!" Tezuka ordered.

Soon, Ria, Ryoma, and Ryuzaki sensei were seated in her office. "Hmmm, Ryoma, they're requesting you to come back to Claremont. Are you going? Its just for the spring, and they're inviting your teammates as well if that would help. At the word temmates, the regulars, save Tezuka, who were eavesdropping sprang through the door. "Neh, sensei, are we invited somewhere?" Fuji asked. Sighing, Ryuzaki held her head to the side in her right hand. The creases in her head furrowed together. "Yes. Ryoma's old school, Claremont, is inviting him for the spring. Afraid that he might be sad leaving his teammates, they've invited you as well. "But where exactly where will we be staying?" Inui wanted to know. Ria spoke up, "Um, Claremont has dormitories..." "How do you know that?" Momo asked suspiciously.

"Because I attend Claremont. And, just for your conveniance, its in America."

"Nani!?" the regulars exclaimed.

"Ryoma, are you going?" Kawamura asked.

"Lets go, it'll be a good experience," Fuji stated. They all looked at Ryoma expactantly. Grudginly, Ryoma nodded slowly. "Ah! I forgot to ask...Ria, your face is familiar. Do you, by any chance, play an instrument?" Inui asked.

"Hai. A few, actually. I play the flute, piano, and violin."

"You've probably seen her on a million magazines. She's the musical champion for her age division. She's been for three straight years." Ryoma said from the couch.

A few regulars took a sharp breath.

And so, with the permission from their parents, the regulars packed their bags, and on the first day of spring break, left on a private plane that belonged to Ria's family. Ryuzaki sensei, Sakuno, Tomoka, and the three freshmen also went. When they got in the plane, their jaws dropped. "Ehehe, as I said, this is a custom plane, a present from my father-" Ria started. The 20 chairs were arranged something like this:

11 of them in a circle in the middle, then four on one side, all in a row, and five on the other. In the middle of the circle of chairs were 4 big, flat screen TVs, in a circle back to back facing outwards. The chairs all fell backwards or forwards, and when you pressed one of the buttons on a chair, a small table rose in front of the chiar. Off to one side was a mini refridgerator, with much food inside. Each chair had a small drawer that was bolted in place next to it. Inside was a a small radio with headphones, a deck of cards, a fluffy pillow, nice blankets, keys to the bathroom, a drink, some chips, a dvd player with some dvds. And directly below the four tv screens was a game system with five controllers. The floor was strewn with big pillows, obviously meant to lie or sit on, with large stuffed animals to be used as pillows as well. Comic books were the same way. The nine regulars, Ria, and Ryuzaki sensei took the chairs in the middle. Tomoka and Sakuno each took a big stuffed animal and pillow, and started playing with cards, and the three freshmen joined them. "Sugoi! Ria, you're so lucky!" Eiji clapped.


	2. Chapter 2

When everyone had fallen asleep, the plane was getting ready to land. Ryoma woke up suddenly and blinked. Outside, the sky was still gray with bits of sunshine flittering through the clouds. He turned his head to see Ria with her blanket on her lap. Yawning, he trudged over, and delicately pulled her blanket up. Ria just snuggled into the silk cloth that surrounded her. Smiling ever so slightly, Ryoma pulled his two legs that felt like lead over to his own chair. There, he put himself to sleep, deeper than anyone else.

Ryoma was woken up by Fuji senpai shaking his shoulders. "Good morning, Echizen." Fuji smiled. Ryoma shuddered inwardly, not being accustomed to waking up to see a smiling face everyday. He relaxed a little as Fuji's face that was much too close was replaced with Ria's. **"Wake up sleepyhead, we're back at America." **she said in English. Then, the plane door opened, and the small flight of stairs was sent down. "Miss Sharon, we've landed and your luggage is on the way to the school," a flight attendant informed. Smiling, Ria went to get her purse. "Ryoma, did the attendant just call Ria Sharon?" Momo asked. "That's her American name," Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"Neh, o-chibi, do you have one?" Eiji jumped on Ryoma.

"No-" Ryoma started

"Its Chris, but not a lot of people use it." Ria smiled from her chair.

"Hey! Ria!"

"Alright, enough talk. We have to get off," Tezuka ordered.

A large limousine pulled up as everyone got off. Mouths gaping, the group was escorted in and the car flew off. A few minutes later, the door opened again. Ria and Ryoma got out with no hesitation. "Ryoma! Ria! Long time no see!" a blonde boy called out. He was dressed in the school's uniform-grey blazers with corduroys. One hand was placed inside a pocket, the other waving in the air. Another boy with ravishing red hair was grinning ear to ear as he waved with both hands. The two boys looked like something taken out of Greek art; sparkling white teeth, neatly combed hair, with an air of dignity about them. "Leroy! Oliver! It's good to see you again." Ria greeted.

"Yo." Ryoma simply put his hand up slightly.

Currently, students were rushing out of the school buildings to mob Ryoma and Ria.

"Prince-sama! Princess-sama! How were you? Are you coming back? Come see how far our club has flourished!" rang throughout the crowd. Bodyguards now came to separate the flailing students with Leroy, Oliver, Ria, Ryoma, and the tennis team. Leroy and Oliver jumped on Ria and Ryoma. "I missed you so much sniffle and I sniffle thought you weren't sniffle coming back!" Oliver wailed.

"Why are you crying? Its alright, I'm here now, aren't I?" Ryoma was surprisingly gentle with his crying friend. Leroy was now eyeing the regulars of Seigaku's tennis club. "Ryoma, who are these...commoners?" he asked disapprovingly.

"They're my teammates," Ryoma replied.

"Que?!" What?! in French

What? Is something wrong?" he asked dangerously.

"Humph! Never mind them-lets go to your welcome ceremony!" Leroy dragged Ria and Ryoma with Oliver towards a building. The crossed the front yard full of lush grass and towering trees. Nearby were some cushioned benches made of Oakwood. The school buildings were made similar towards Greek architecture. Like them, they had statues of Greek deities around the front yard, as well as elaborately carved decorations on the walls. In the center of the walking pavement, was a large fountain, presumably made of marble, with a cupid shooting water out of the raised arrow. The auditorium was in the "East" as the school called it, instead of right.

"Oi, what are you waiting for? Hurry up; you wouldn't want to miss the initiation ceremony." Ryuzaki sensei stepped out of the car. When they got in thirty minutes later after seeing the principle's office, they were astounded to see Ryoma and his friends' states. Ria was dressed in a pink evening dress. On the hem, it was tapered in at areas, with a red rose with a small bow protruding. It had no straps, and was beaded along the torso part. Her hair was twisted and put up, with a small silver crowns that had glittering jewels. Ryoma, Leroy, and Oliver were wearing the same outfit; a prince's outfit, with navy cloth, black boots, and a school crest. Ryoma's, however, was a pale white suit. "Now, give a big welcome to our school's honored Royal Body," the announcer spoke out. On que, the entire student body burst out. "What's with the getup?" Momo asked his coach. "You'll see how this school works sooner or later," Ryuzaki sensei chuckled.

"Our school's princess, Hayate Ria, chose to take up music as her elective. Leroy has taken up our champion fencing team. Oliver has decided to take a course in our prestigious quire class. Our prince, Echizen Ryoma, is the infamous ex-player of our tennis team. Now, see these fine models our classes have produced, and seek out your destined elective. Our school requires you to. Since I have nothing more to say, go on with the welcome party," the announcer finished.

Once the teachers were out, balloons were released into the air, and cups were clinked together. Someone turned on the music and lights that danced across people's faces into a rainbow charade. The four celebrated students, however, smuggled themselves out and into the front yard. "Aah, do we have to go through that every year?!" Ria complained. "Che, 'Now, see these _fine __**models**_'" Ryoma mimicked, "we're just students, sheesh!"

"Why? Je, cependant, apprécier l'attention!" I, however, appreciate the attention. Leroy pointed to himself in a dramatic manner.

Oliver laughed sheepishly. "O-chiiibiiiiiiii!" Eiji's voice called out as he ran to Ryoma. Leroy pushed Eiji away before he was able to jump his friend.

"Hoi? Nandeo?!!" Eiji got up.

Ryuzaki sensei came in to stop the fight. "First, let's get you into a house."

"House?" Inui had his notebook open.

"Hai. There are hundreds of houses, which look like an actual house. The amount of rooms varies on the size. Inside, are game systems, TVs, beds, dining tables, sofas, and every other thing a child has at home. Even rooms, such as studies, kitchens, living rooms, dining rooms, and etc. Claremont Academy tries to give the school an 'at-home' feeling. For now, we will be in a house together." Ria spoke up, "and we each get our own room."

After being given the keys and the information that their luggage had been delivered, the gang went inside. They found that their luggage had also been unpacked. Then, Fuji noticed something. On Ria's right hand on the ring finger was a ring- a silver band with etchings on it. In the middle was a diamond circle, with two small ruby hearts on either side of the precious gem. Ryoma had an identical ring on a silver chain around his neck. He opened his mouth to question them, but decided to do so later.

Everyone got settled in, and in their pajamas, came together in the living room. Ria had made cocoa for everyone and sat herself down next to Ryoma. Fuji thought that now would be the best time to ask, "Neh, Ria, Ryoma. I noticed that you have the same ring-is it by chance?" Ryoma twitched. Ria tried to sneak away, but was grabbed by Ryoma, "Traitor. You are not running away without me."

"The ring is-" Oliver's mouth was blocked by Ria and Ryoma.

Then Leroy opened his mouth-"The ring is their engagement ring."

The regulars were left speechless.

"E-en-engagement ring?" Oishi asked.

Ria sighed. "it was arranged before we were born. So don't blame us, it's because of our parents."

Leroy means 'the king' in French, and Oliver means 'kind one' in French.


	3. Chapter 3

"D-demo, aren't you a little too young to marry?" Momo asked. "Not at all. And besides, we're not supposed to get married until we graduate college. This is just an engagement ring, after all." Ria explained. "Saa, seems like I caused you much trouble, and I'd like to stop it," Fuji smiled.

"No, it's quite alright," she assured.

"Che. You caused ME a lot of trouble." Ryoma pouted.

"Ryoma! Can't you be nice for once?" Ria nudged Ryoma.

"All right! What are you doing? You have classes tomorrow. So now, go and sleep!" Ryuzaki sensei ordered. As the room cleared up, however, Fuji got a hold of Ryoma. "Ne, Ryoma, what kind of a student is Ria? I was just wondering."

"She's the honor roll kind. But her one weakness is-" Ryoma started.

"Go to sleep, now!" Ryuzaki sensei barked.

"Hai."

---------------The next morning--------------

"Ne, Tezuka, the third years all have the same classes!" Fuji was delighted. A grunt came as a reply. "Ano, your uniforms have been delivered to your rooms, as you'll find them." Ria spoke from the couch, where she was reading a book, "and also, there will be a translator assigned to help you throughout the day. Even we do not know who it is."

"Sugoi! These uniforms look so...so...professional!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Oi Eiji, stop jumping around so much. Hora, your tie is crooked. Fix it." Oishi cried.

"Geez, can't you just get dressed for school?" Leroy complained. Ria looked up from her book. "Good morning, Miss Princess," Leroy bowed. Ria sighed.

"Oi. Baka. Stop bowing so much. You look stupid." Ryoma appeared behind Leroy. His uniform was a bit different from others though. Instead of grey pants he had on snow white, as Ria's skirt and beret.

"Ah! Mr. Prince!"

"Teehee. It's so very amusing," Ria laughed.

When Inui opened the door to go out, a student stood at the door. "Ohayo-gozaimas. I'm Rio Takeuchi. I was sent here by the headmistress to tell you that Seigaku will be taking the same electives and P.E. period together. Until then, I will be your guide and you will see your translators in class." the boy bowed.

"Ah! Rio Takeuchi, right?" Ria peeked out the door.

"H-hai!" the boy's face flushed a deep red.

"Ria, we're gonna be late," Ryoma called. Upon hearing Ryoma's voice, Rio's face darkened just a little. "I'll be leaving now," he huffed away as Ryoma appeared besides Ria.

"What's up with that guy?"

"I don't know. It must be your negativity rubbing off into the air," Ria guessed.

Ryoma lightly slapped the back of Ria's head saying, "Shut up." Ria just laughed.

The others silently watched them. Eiji jumped on Oishi, "Hoooi, o-chibi's being so nice to her. Look, he's not even glaring at her. Lucky!"

"Ne, Tezuka, what do you think?" Fuji asked. A grunt came as a reply.

"Senpai-tachi! You better hurry up if you don't want to be late," Ria called as she left the house with Ryoma. "Aaaah! Traitors!" Momo shouted. As they got outside, they noticed that other girls had on black skirts, not white, like Ria's. "Please hurry up. I would hate to miss the first gathering," Oliver whimpered, "and I'm a part of the Royal Cabinet, too!" He rushed off, with the rest of the group following behind. As they got into the auditorium, they saw Ryoma and Ria sitting at the stage, with a girl sitting across from them. "Miss Hopkins, do you understand the seriousness of this matter?! Do you, or do you have no clue whatsoever?!" Ria was clutching a folder in one hand, legs crossed. "You went around the campus with nothing but your _underwear _for just a little _dare_?" Ryoma asked.

"Claremont Academy is famous for producing famous students who become famous people. Not sluts who strip themselves for fun!" Ria barked.

The girl whimpered under the two students' gazes.

"Miss Hopkins, do you understand?" Ryoma pressed, "that if Claremont does not produce satisfactory results for each individual, that its status could go down?!"

"Y-yes. I'm truly sorry. I promise not to do it again." the girl whispered.

"Calm down, Echizen! Miss Hopkins, you should know that this will not be let off easily and that you will receive suitable punishment. You may leave." Ria finished.

"Thank you," the girl skittered out, crying. Sighing, Ryoma asked, "next matter?"

"Someone went and changed their uniform. A gang of them, really."

"What? The Servants?"

"Yes. They tore down their sleeves and made their pants shorter, up to their knees. And they got rid of the bow, and took the school crest off their uniforms."

"Huh. Impudent punks. Send them in!"

"Scary! Why is Ryoma being like that?" Eiji cried.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Fuji nudged Tezuka.

"Why does Echizen have so much power in this school? Aren't counselors supposed to take care of these matters?" Inui questioned. No one answered.


	4. Chapter 4

A group of boys came up to the stage, with annoyed faces. "Whaddya want?" a boy in front asked. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. He had a small scar running down his left cheek. Ria sat unflinching underneath his icy glare. "We understand that you've been cutting class, section 54 of segment 2 in the rules book, assaulting teachers, section sixty three of segment 3.4, and changing your uniforms, in section twenty two of segment 59. Furthermore, I've been hearing news that you have not been meeting the standards for our school."

"And so?"

"And so, we will need to assign punishment, and we need a talk with you." Ryoma glared.

"Why? Why do you even care? It's not your life, idiots. Just because you're the prince and princess doesn't mean that you're the rulers of the world or anything."

"We care because we are the representatives for our school, and that our school will be defamed for producing mumbling idiots like you." Ria said.

"What do you think of your behavior? It's quite obvious you do this for attention, because you're just flunkies who have no idea what is going on around you," Ryoma spoke. A few murmurs went throughout the crowd. "The air they're producing in here is amazing," Kaidoh watched on. "We will be assigning extra tutors for you, and fresh uniforms. And, if we hear of anymore of this nonsense, we will notify your guardians and you will be most likely kicked out." Ria adjusted her cuffs on her shirt.

"If a student doesn't make satisfactory results, the school hires tutors, extra classes, more clubs, whatever the student needs for a good future. So far, all the graduated students have gone on to become famous people," Ryuzaki sensei whispered. "Ryoma-sama is so cool! I've decided! No matter what, I'll follow him to the end!" Tomoka cheered.

"T-tomoka!' Sakuno blushed as other students stared at them. _"Sugoi. Ryoma has so much dignity on his face right now! I wish I could be more like Ria, or even Ryoma. Demo, I wish he would be a little more easygoing on the poor students," _Sakuno thought.

"Whatever. You're never going to be able to succeed breaking us into the control freaks that you're making out of everyone!"

"I think that's it for today. You are dismissed!" Ryoma ordered. As pupils filed out, the others ran to him.

"Ne, Ryoma, I don't really understand this school. Why does everyone call you guys princess and prince, and how come your uniforms are different?" Fuji asked, straight to the point. "This school is actually more like a kingdom, organized into levels by grades, family, wealth, and talent. At the top are the prince and princess, the wealthiest, most talented, smartest, and who has the best grades. They have more power than the teachers, and are role models for the other students. Then, there is the royal cabinet, like the king's advisors, including Leroy and Oliver. But they are also like the student body. Leroy is the vice-president, and Oliver is the treasurer. There are others as well, and together there are seven students in the cabinet. Lower than that is the knights, fairly high graded students, with good families. Below them are the subjects, with average grade, and some wealth. But, let me reassure you, everyone in this school is very wealthy. Most of us are expected to take over family companies when we grow up. Some of us are expected to become pros at one thing or another. Then, at the very bottom are the servants, who are merely flunkies," Ria looked towards the door.

"So Echizen is rich?" Momo asked.

"Yes. But they like to hide their wealth, so they didn't send Ryoma to Hyotei. Such a pity they didn't enroll him here until the end of high school, like most of the students. And, Ria and Ryoma are special. They got into the royal cabinet in grade four, and became the princess and prince a month after that. They're the first to rise to such a high level at a young age like that," Leroy cut in with a haughty manner.

The auditorium door opened, and a flustered student ran in. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the rest of the royal cabinet is back from their tour! We need you right away!" Cursing under his breath, Ryoma dragged Ria towards the door, and Leroy flung Oliver over his shoulder and ran to catch up. "Are they always that busy?" Inui asked "Mostly." was the simple reply. The group had not yet regained their voices, after hearing about the abnormalities of the school. As they slowly got out, they saw that five boys were standing there, arms crossed and looking...well...big ego'd. "I don't know why, but I get an annoyed feeling seeing them. They remind me of someone, but I can't say who." Momo was studying them intently. "Atobe?" Fuji asked. They nodded, picturing him fingering his hair, shouting, "Be awed by my prowess!" They sweat dropped. As they did, a green haired boy amongst them, brushed his hair with his hands like Atobe, saying, "Be awed by my prowess, commoners who are very lucky to meet me!" " You have no prowess, you mumbling idiot." A taller boy with magenta hair kicked him on the head. "Hey!" the boy bounced back. "Now boys! We don't want bloodshed on the pavement, it'll be a stain. Besides, we have guest students!" Ria broke them up. "Fine," they muttered in unison. "I would hate you to meet them, but it can't be helped. This is Troy, that's Alex, Andrew, Chase, and Lance. (If you want to know the meaning of a name, just tell me.) Troy was the green haired boy who acted like Atobe. Alex is the magenta haired boy who kicked him. Andrew had blond hair and freckles, and Chase had piercing green eyes with red hair. Lance was a bit different- he had midnight blue eyes with blonde hair that looked white and see-through. He had dark rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days, and was as skinny as a stick. Literally. (Maybe not.) "And Lance, what happened to you?" Ria was checking to see if he had anymore injuries. "Leave him be, he had nightmares about not marrying you in the future," Andrew laughed. "Shut up!" Lance screeched. Chase walked up to Tezuka. "Nice to meet you, I'm Chase, the prince and princess's chief advisor. Sorry for their misbehavior."

"Why is Lance scared about not marrying Ria? Isn't she already engaged, nya?" Eiji asked. "Well..it's a long story. To put it bluntly, he has a huuuuge crush on her. It's humungous, and it's been growing like fungus since kindergarten," Chase smiled, "however, a lot of us have a crush on her, and so does the rest of the boys in this school, while Ryoma has fan girls all over campus."

"Chase, I heard my name. Are you dissing me?" Lance asked.

"Nope."

"So do you have a crush on her?" Momo's eyebrow rose mischievously.

Chase smiled calmly, "Yes, I do."

"Oh dear, this might get bad..." Oishi muttered.

"But its quite alright, after all, we all know she's engaged. It's a pity, really, but who hasn't heard of multiple affairs?" Chase grinned.

"So she has multiple affairs with you?" Inui asked.

"No. Sadly, we've all confessed to her, but she's rejected us. After all, she already has someone she loves..." Chase was being dramatic. The lights had dimmed, and he had a single beam of light shining down as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Alright, what is going on?! Is he telling you of the _great_ _tragedy _of being _rejected_?" she asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"Um. Yes?" Kawamura laughed nervously. Two arms snaked around Ria's waist, and Troy's face appeared besides Ria's, dangerously close. "So, I heard you had extra rooms in your house. How about if we join?" Troy lifted Ria's face with his hand.

"Get off her, you lecher!" Alex punched Troy in the face. "Give him the red card!" Leroy shouted. They went to pound Troy, whom was wailing and running away from them, the playful gleam in his eyes gone.

"Um, it's quite alright..." Ria faltered.

"Are you ok?" Ryoma kneeled down next to Ria.

"A-ah. Demo, Troy's not going to be if we leave them like that."

"Get off him!" Ryoma rose. As the cleared away, Ria slowly walked to a dismantled Troy. "Are you alright?" Ria asked, with concern written all over her face.

"Now that you're here, yes." Troy pulled Ria into a forced embrace. "BAKA!" Andrew screamed. The four boys went back to pounding Troy, while Ryoma led Ria out of the mess.

"See where that kindness gets you?" Ryoma asked stubbornly. Clearly, he was jealous.

"Heehee. Ne, Ryoma, are you jealous?" Ria asked sweetly.

"No," Ryoma turned his voice into a barely audible whisper, "maybe."

Ria laughed, and pecked Ryoma on the cheek lightly when no one was looking.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Wishing Star67 here! Thank you for reading this fanfic. I've had the biggest writer's block in the history of writer's block, and a week into summer break too! And can you belienve it?! My english teacher, whom I'm not even going to see next year, gave the class an assignment over the summer, and our english teacher next year is to collect it! And, next year is the fitness test. I can't to crunches or situps damnit!!!!!!!!! The only thing I'm good at in P.E. is running! I'm still working on whether to add more couples or not, please tell me if I should. Thank you! And remember: R&R!

Two students, however, caught it, while watching in the shadows: Rio Takeuchi. His eyes turned green with envy, and his hands shook. "Lucky brat! Why did his stinking family know Ria's?! Why couldn't it have been me engaged to her!?!!!"

"Ryoma, let's go save Troy now," Ria said as she rose. "_Teehee. Ryoma is so cute! But it looks like Troy'll end up in the E.R. if we don't save him soon,"_ she thought. "Uisu." he had recovered from most of his jealousy towards Troy with that simple kiss on the cheek. "You should stop now, or you could end up getting kicked out," Ryoma warned. Sakuno watched Ria laughing alongside Ryoma with envy; she had been the other student who caught Ria pecking Ryoma, and the only student so far to see him get so red after it. She was so jealous! Sakuno had a crush on Ryoma since he saved her on the bus, and had been hoping to get a chance to ask him out one day. Now that hope had crumbled, and was drifting off. "Sakuno-san, are you all right?" Ria asked, concern written on her face.

"A-ah! Of course!" she cheerfully replied. Snorting, the boys finally got off of Troy, as the bell rang for first period. "Ryoma, what do you and Ria have first?" Fuji asked.

"P.E." was the moody replie from Ria. "Yo. What's up with her, Echizen?" Momo whispered.

"She made the honor roll, and she's doing Algebra II right now (I know a few people who actually do this in 7th grade, its scary, yes.), while most kids are doing geometry and is studying physics. Naturally, a teacher's pet. But...P.E.? She always barely gets a D." Ryoma smirked.

"Really? But why can't she do P.E.?" Momo was amazed. Every honor roll student so far that he had met excelled both physically and mentally. Ryoma shrugged and dragged Ria towards the gym area, and set her off in front of the girls locker room. Then, he made his own way to the boys locker room furthur down. In five minutes, students began to come out, changed in their p.e. uniform.

Even the p.e. uniforms at this school were extraordinary. While high-class fabric, made for sweating and keeping the students cool, it was comfortable, too. It felt like silk against skin. The shirt was white, with a larger model of the school's crest across the chest. The black shorts were made of thin fabric, but woven with precision. "Get into your squads! Otherwise, it'll be taken as a tardy!" the old teacher yelled. She was in her 50's, with whitening hair, but still roarin to go, screaming her head off like a toddler. A chorus of groans were heard as the sound of shuffling feet were replaced with ones of plopping down. Ria and Ryoma were right in front of each other, in the same squad: 4. The squads were arranged by grades. Squad one were the youngest kids, squad 10 the oldest. "Today, we'll have a free period since there's a meeting-" the teacher called.

A cheer was heard. "But AFTER we run the mile run test."

"What?! Today? I thought it was tomorrow!" a girl complained.

"Well, you know how schedules change." was the simple reply. "All right! Fast group, slow group, SPLIT!"

"Fast group?" Fuji asked.

"Ah. In running, we divide the students: the faster ones, and the slower ones. We have a run test on a mile every week. Ria and I are in the faster one." Ryoma stated.

"But I thought Ria was bad at P.E." Momo was confused.

"She is. But, we found out at the second semester that she was a runner." (Like me!) Ryoma called behind his shoulder as he jogged over to the fast group.

"Where do we go?" Inui asked.

"Go to the fast group." the teacher appeared behind them. "We'll see how you do."

As the students lined up on the field, the Seigaku regulars found Ryoma and Ria in the front and joined them. "Ne, ochibi, is their something like a penalty for the last runner?" Eiji asked.

"Penalty? What-" Ria was about to assure them that there was none, Ryoma cut in.

"Of course. If you're one of the last people, you're going to have to drink something worse than the Inui Juice.'"

"Crap. What kind of a school is this?" Momo sped up.

"Wait up, Momo. Let's pass together." Fuji called.

"Not a chance!"

"I forgot to mention, just as a training regime, if you fail, we have a big jug of Golden Power Remix waiting. Its good for you," Inui said maliciously. Upon hearing this, the rest of the regulars sped up as well.

"Ria, if you don't want to die, run." Ryoma warned.

"I am running."

"Faster!'

"Ok, ok! I'm going! Sheesh."

The rest of the students watched in wonder as the teens scrambled their way to the finish line three laps after. As they passed. the p.e. teacher's face grew as white as her hair. "They broke the school record. Every last damn one of them!" she screeched.

"Now lets get out of here before she tries to get us to join the track team or gets a chance to curse again," Ryoma ran away, with Ria closely behind.

"Hey! Traitors!" The regulars ran after them.

In forty-five minutes, the bell for the end of class rung, and then the bell for lunch. As they came out of the locker rooms, girls surrounded Ria. "Hey, Ria, do you know those transfer students?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"They're so cute!" they exclaimed.

"You've got to introduce us. We're dying here!"

"Later. See ya!" Ria called behind her as she ran away once more. When she caught up with Ryoma and the others, she smiled.

"Just five more periods," she said gleefully.

"Don't you like school?" Fuji asked Ria.

"Not really. Ah! Hold on," said Ria as she took a small gadget from her bag. It was blinking rapidly. Ryoma stopped too and took out the same gadget from his bag, which was blinking as well.

"Aaah! Another case?!" Ria complained.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ryoma agreed.

"What is it?" Oishi asked.

'**Please gather in the auditorium. I repeat, all students are to gather in the east wing auditorium.' **the speakers said overhead. Sighing, Ryoma and Ria headed over to the auditorium.

"They're quite busy, aren't they?" a voice asked. The regulars whipped around to see a girl, around the seniors' age. She had shoulder-length crown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled warmly. "Hello, I'm Ria and Ryoma's classmate, Sarah. It's nice to meet you. Here, I'll guide you to the auditorium." she started to walk away, and the regulars followed her. When they entered, they sat in the front row. Again, Ria and Ryoma was on stage, with a male student. The royal cabinet stood behind them.

"Alright, let's see here. Okay, you trespassed on other people's houses, stole food, inturrupted..." the list went on and on as Ryoma read it.

"Well, no grades are dropping here, thank god. Just your average rascal," Ria pursed her lips.

"Hm...shall we hire a counseler?" Ryoma suggested.

"Okay, but...we'll need to put him through private classes, so that he won't disrupt others," Ria added.

"Since that's taken care of, leave." Ryoma waved his hand in dismissal. The student got up abruptly, and grabbed Ryoma's collar. "You think you're all that, huh?!" he shouted angrily.

"Anger management problem," Troy whistled.

"Sorry, violence towards the prince is not allowed," Oliver quietly said. Ryoma smirked and jabbed the student. Cursing, the student headed towards Ria. Twisting her arms behind her, he pulled out a pocket knife to her neck.

"Move a muscle, and I'll kill her," he threatened.

"What are you doing?! We only punished you!" Ryoma stepped forward. The knife came closer, and he stopped.


	6. Author's Note Plea

**AUTHORESS'S PLEA FOR HELP...**

Okay, I know I'm being pathetic here. And by pathetic, I mean, a whimpering, losing, retard. I really need ideas for what happens to Ririka. Character Death? Permanent illness? Wakes up? Stays asleep for a looong time? I already wrote out some things, like half, but I'm not satisfied-its screaming corny and unreal. I can use some suggestions here...PLEASE:( And anyways, I also need some suggestions on pairings-should I add more pairings, even? And if I did, should I add OC girls? But that would probably end up in a disaster. Help! T T


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again! I finally decided on an idea-thanks to everyone! This chapter's a bit short, so, sorry! Anyways, please R&R1

------------------------------------------------

"Let her go!" Lance's panicked voice was heard through the now empty auditorium. The student laughed.

"She's alway the apple of everyone's eye. Musical prodigy? So, what about that is so great? She doesn't even know the basics of tennis, and yet almost every ounce of attention outside of tennis from Echizen-sama goes into her! Why?! When Echizen-sama left, I was devastated. When I heard that someone had gone to fetch him I even threw myself my own private party. But even after he came back he continuously spends every bit of his precious time with you, you stupid idiot!" He glared at Ria, who was struggling in his clutches.

"You idiot! Let me go! Kidnapping me won't do anything, hey!" The boy covered her mouth with his rough hand, and Ria bit it. He howled in pain.

"Why you little-I have no idea why Echizen-sama gives you the time of the day, but once you're gone, he'll pay more attention to me!" He cackled.

"Oi, Ryoma, stop him!" Oliver nudged.

"How?! Don't you think I would have if I knew how?!" He answered back.

"He obviously thinks that once Ria's gone he'll have you!" Lance said.

"Hey, look-I don't even know who the hell you are. So...just let her down, 'kay?" Ryoma slowly edged towards the boy.

"What have you done to him, you wench! You made him forget about me-all those hugs, those kisses, the nights! The love we shared!" Ria raised her eyebrows at Ryoma, gaping. Who, in return, shook his head furiously and waved his arms in front of himself.

"We didn't do any of that, you deranged mumbling idiot!" Ryoma retaliated, noticing the glares the other boys and Ria were sending him.

"Yes we did, Echizen-sama. She's the witch behind all of this-she made you forget, Echizen-sama. But soon, she shall be gone!"

"I'm not even gay!" Ryoma bellowed, in a desperate attempt to save his fiance. Momo and Eiji had to snicker-it was too funny hearing their nonchalent kouhai say that. Apparently, the other boys in the student council did too.

"Echizen-sama, what are you talking about? This wench has turned you into something far worse than I had feared! YOU! What have you done to my love?!" The boy turned his attention back to Ria, who was now wincing in pain from his tight grasp.

"Ow...let go of me...please!" Ria begged, as tears rolled out. She widened her eyes as the boy drew back the small knife, and the Ryoma ran to stop him. But it was too late. It pierced her in her chest, right where her heart should be. He dropped her, and the sound of her head hitting the ground was ear-splitting.

-

Alas, she died...No, I'm just kidding. I just had to do that. Here we go.

-

"Ria!" Ryoma yelled, and pushed the student away. When he knelt down and placed Ria's head in his laps, a warm sensation came over his hands. he visibly shook as he brought them out from underneath her head-it was covered in a sick red substance; blood. With unwanted tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably, he choked out to call 911. Lance did so, taking out his phone in a speed not known to mankind. He dialed the three numbers, and shakily breathed out Claremont Academy's adress. Meanwhile, everyone had gathered around Ryoma's hunched form. Fuji had his eyes open; Ryoma-the Echizen Ryoma was crying. Crying. All for a girl. He rocked back and forth, holding Ria's head in his arms.

"Ria, oh God, Ria. Don't die-don't you dare die. I swear I will send you to hell if you die. Ria, no, no, no!" He muttered. The salty drops of liquid continued to stream down his pale cheeks, and he made no effort to cover them up. Before Ryoma finally broke down, the doors slammed open, and in came in four people clad in white, each holding one end of a stretcher. The knelt down and tried to take Ria from Ryoma's grasp. He held on tightly, as if she was his lifeline.

"Echizen...let go of her," Tezuka spoke softly. Ryoma snapped back into reality and with a dejected slump let the girl out of his arms.

--

"I have both good news...and bad news." The doctor announced as he came out of the E.R. Ryoma looked up fron his seat. "First of all-the lass was very lucky. The knife missed her heart by a few millileters, and it slipped through the rib cage's bones. However, the serious thing is about the fall. Apparently, her head hit the knife as it fell, and thus, combined with the force of the impact, did quite a lot of damage. As a result she may have a memory loss upon her awakening. Whether or not its permanent is beyond my knowledge. Also, she may not completely forget everything-she may actually remember nearly everything and just forget a few things, such as one friend, her adress, or a food or the likes. Her room is 704. But you'll have a slim chance of her waking up. Oh, and that male student? We had him checked up as well-it seems that his desires were too strong and...well, he made memories out of his dreams and wantings. So, in actuality, none of that existed except to him." The doctor then briskly walked away to his next waiting patient. Leaping to his feet, Ryoma hurriedly made his way to the fated room.

Upon reaching the door, he grasped the brass doornob and turned it. He pushed open the door and saw Ria sitting up on her bed with her head turned to face him. "Hey." Ryoma greeted, only to be replied with a blank stare.

"Who are you?"


End file.
